


Playing Fetch

by jacquelee



Category: Early Edition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Marissa enjoys her newfound independence after having gotten Spike.





	Playing Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt: Any, Any, Playing fetch with their pet.

"Spike! Here!" 

Sitting on a park bench, Marissa threw the ball, in a direction that was away from the road or any paths on which people were walking. She had come here to this sparsely populated part of the dog park on purpose to enjoy some time with Spike, marveling in her new independence, while still hitting roadblocks every so often. 

Like trying to do such a normal thing as playing fetch with her new dog. Her first try in the more populated parts of the park had ended with an irritated woman bringing her back the ball Marissa had thrown against her leg, asking if she was blind and then profusely apologizing when confronted with the truth. 

After that, Marissa had retreated to this corner of the park where she could tell if someone was walking close by her just by listening to the sounds of footsteps because there were far less sounds here than there had been in the other part of the park, where it had been hard for her to even hear Spike approaching, let alone notice if there was someone in the way of her ball throw. 

But she was determined to do this, to enjoy finally having a dog and finally being able to do things like this, a walk in the park, a game of fetch, things other people took for granted but that had always constituted challenges for her. 

Hearing Spike approach and feeling his head on her knee made her smile. She stroked Spikes head and felt for the ball in his mouth, which he willingly surrendered, ready to start playing again. 

Throwing the ball again, Marissa's smile grew wider and wider, until it became a laugh. 

Independence was a truly marvelous thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know enough about seeing eye dogs to know if they play fetch or not, so for the sake of the story, bear with me? I just though this idea was cute. :)


End file.
